


Just Between You and Me

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Crushes, F/F, Hair Brushing, Light Angst, Secret Crush, Secrets, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Maki has a small request for Kirumi





	Just Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kirumaki/Harutojo is my favourite wlw ship with Kirumi!! So, I wrote some!! Just a little thing :3c  
> It's not anything impressive, just a small fic for these lovely girls. Maki is iffy for me to write but I really wanted to write her!! I can roleplay her just fine but in a writing like this? Little difficult
> 
> Also if you don't know about Maki at the end of chapter two...dont read it cause the ending is a spoiler

“You want me to brush your hair?”

“....Yea”

 

Maki was not one to ask for requests from Kirumi. She already had too much on her plate and has to deal with everyone else’s shit. Besides, she can do everything else on her own.

 

This task...she needed Kirumi.

It’s more than just brushing her hair.

 

“If you can't, that’s fine”

“No...I would love to brush your hair” Kirumi confessed, “I’ve always been...very impressed on how long and lovely your hair is. I’m pleased to take this request”

 

What a compliment. Maki was not one to take compliments too lately. Was that Kirumi’s way of saying she is cute?! Was she  _ flirting _ ?!

 

No, what was she thinking? That’s Kirumi, she would never do anything like that.

 

“...T-Thanks” stopping herself from blushing, Maki removed her long ponytails and allowed her brown hair to fall free. She could see the maid’s eyes grow just a tad larger. It was barely noticeable.

 

“Sit down, please. I will then brush it for you”

 

Maki nodded and sat down on her own bed. 

While waiting for Kirumi to get the brush, Maki was left with her own thoughts. So many questions ran through her head about herself, other students, and Kirumi.

 

_ Let’s think about something else.  _ Maki looked around her room and attempted to focus on that item instead. There was the small bow that she never wore on her desk, she can think about that. Maybe Maki should wear it one day, will it look nice on her?

 

“Is there anything you would like to talk about, Maki Dear?” She felt the maid gently touched her brown hair and comb through it with her gloved hand. There was no trance of tangles or pauses, a straight path with no interruptions.

 

It felt nice. Maki was never one to have others touch her hair, she hated it when others did, but having Kirumi doing so was pleasurable. Maki closed her eyes in thought as she finally began brushing, Still very smooth and simple.

 

“...I have a question for you, Kirumi” her voice was quiet as if she was making sure there was no one around listening. It was only the two of them, yet she was still cautious.

 

There was a soft “Hmm?” From Kirumi, indicating a sense of curiosity. It reminded her of when cats do that “Prrt” sound when someone gets their attention. Why would she compare Kirumi to a cat? Honestly, Maki had no idea right now.

 

“Do you...perhaps know your sexuality?”

“Pardon?”

 

A peculiar question to ask out of the blue. There are many things others do not like to talk about to others, sexuality is one of them. Anything goes, they could support you or never talk to you again. That goes for any sort of conversation…

 

Maki was not one for personal conversations, but she felt like Kirumi would be the best bet for something like this. She trusts her judgement.

 

“...I have, but it doesn’t matter”

“Why wouldn’t it matter?”

“I’m a maid, why would I date anyone? However...if it came to that point...I do have a preference”

 

“...Are you okay with sharing?”

 

Don’t get so nervous, think about Kirumi’s hair brushing. It had gentle strokes and smoothing everything out.

 

“I would consider myself an Ace Lesbian”

 

_ Oh. _

 

She was a little startled, enough to have her jump a little. Kirumi managed to notice as well.

 

“...Are you okay?”

“...Yea, I just...wasn’t…”

“Expecting me to say that? Well, I am a lesbian. You’re not upset with it, are you?”

“No! Of course not!”

 

A lesbian? Kirumi?

 

She was expecting no preference or confused — no — she knows it and said it so confidently.

 

“Are you...uncomfortable that I’m a lesbian and I might do something?”

“No, none of that. Sorry that you think that way...but…”

 

Maki took a deep breath.

“I...would consider myself a lesbian too”

“Oh…”

She stopped brushing for a moment.

 

This would be awkward, two girls with a common interest in  _ girls  _ talking privately. This could lead to anything...it would end so bittersweet.

 

“Have you ever told anyone this, Maki?”

“...No. Don't think that I’m saying this because I want to go out with you or anything like that. I simply wanted to get this out of my chest….tell at least one person. You were the first person that came to mind”

 

“...I’m pleased that I was able to help. You’re the first person I told as well. If I were to go into further explanation, I’ve had crushes on girls in the past”

 

“Who?”

 

Kirumi stopped brushing again.

 

_ Damn it. _

 

Maki didn’t mean to get too personal. How could she let her words slip up so terribly?! This was going so well and now it could lead to risky territory.

 

“...Kaede...Angie...and...Tsumugi” she resumed brushing.

 

Angie was a little unexpected, but Maki was not surprised about the other two.

 

“...Tenko...Kaede as well” talk about solidarity.

 

“How do you feel now?”

“Much better, thank you Kirumi. I’m sorry I had to pull you into this...This will be between us, you and me...no one else, it's not their business”

 

“I understand" Kirumi responded, "I enjoyed our time together. Feel free to request from me whenever you please...I’ll make time for you, Maki Dear”

“No, it’s fine. I won’t bother you again”

“You’re never a bother. Do you...want me to keep brushing your hair?”

 

Maki shook her head.

“That’s it...thank you”

“Would you like me to put it up in your usual style?”

 

A weird feeling tickled her chest. Maki shook her head again.

 

“You may go...I have no more requests from you”

 

This whole time, this whole moment spent with Kirumi, she never saw her face. Maki never saw her freckles sprinkled on her cheeks, the pale green gaze that was always so caring and welcoming, the silver hair styled so well to finish off her beautiful appearance.

 

She didn’t bother to turn and look at her. It would be best not to. If they looked into each other’s eyes, it could turn into one of those animes Tsumugi enjoys.

 

“Goodbye, Maki” Kirumi soothed. She heard her make her way to the door and leave. The only sound in the room was Kirumi’s heels hitting the ground, which stopped for a moment before the door opened.

 

It closed, sound of heels now muffled, and now Maki was left with her own thoughts.

 

She liked Kirumi,  _ like like  _ is what some childish people would say. She liked others in the past as they mentioned, but this was different. The feelings are not going away and the Maki was sure that she liked her back.

 

Or it’s her thoughts trying to hope for a happy ending.

 

It doesn’t matter. No matter what Kirumi or Maki prefers, they can never be together. Kirumi had her selfless devotion and Maki held a deeper secret from everyone.

 

No way in hell Kirumi Tojo would fall for the Ultimate Assassin, Maki Harukawa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so!!! Please do not comment that you do not like me headcanoning them as lesbians in this fic and whatnot!! All of your headcanons are valid and you may do whatever as long as you're not hurting anyone. Personally, I see Kirumi as Bi Ace and Maki as Bi Demi, but I wanted to have them be portrayed as lesbians in this particular fic. 
> 
> Have a nice day!!


End file.
